The present invention relates generally to a liver function improvement formulation. More particularly, the invention is directed to a two-part organic food supplement formulation that improves the function of the human liver, by supporting the body""s process for cleansing and detoxifying the liver.
The liver is the largest human internal organ. It performs a number of functions, including detoxifying the body. The liver cleanses the body by filtering, or changing the compositions of toxins so that they can be removed from the blood stream, generally at a processing rate of about one liter of blood each minute. Endotoxins, exotoxins, and other wastes are directed to the kidneys or colon. A number of toxins, however, are made up of compounds that are difficult for the liver to filter and remove from the blood stream. These toxins are broken down by various enzymes so that they too may be removed from the body. Accordingly, a properly-functioning liver plays a critical role in determining a person""s overall health.
It would be desirable to develop a food supplement which additionally improves the functioning of the human liver by promoting the body""s ability to cleanse and detoxify the liver.
Accordant with the present invention, a beneficial; natural formulation that acts as a food supplement and assists in the cleansing and detoxification of the liver has surprisingly been discovered. The inventive food supplement comprises the following ingredients:
selenium;
milk thistle seed;
phosphatidyl choline;
dandelion root;
l-methionine;
l-taurine;
N-acetyl-cysteine;
alpha lipoic acid;
artichoke leaf;
green tea leaf;
turmeric root;
belleric myrobalan fruit;
boerhavia diffusa;
eclipta alba;
wedelolactones;
tinospora cordifolia;
andrographis paniculata; and
picrorhiza kurroa
The organic formulation according to the present invention is useful as a food supplement to promote general health, and additionally is particularly useful for cleansing and detoxifying the liver for improved functionality.